1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cleaning vehicles and, particularly, to a cleaning vehicle for photovoltaic panels.
2. Description of Related Art
In photovoltaic facilities, photovoltaic panels need to be cleaned at regular intervals. However, there is no customized cleaning vehicle for the photovoltaic panels. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.